Gardening and Confessions
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (RinxShiemi) Shiemi le pide ayuda a Rin para plantar algunas cosas en su jardín. Aunque ninguno de los dos pensó que las cosas terminarían con una confesión así..."¿acaso tenía un nuevo rival?"


**Gardening and confessions**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: <strong>RinxShiemi

**Advertencia: **Posible OOC. Situado después del final del anime.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la trama de Ao no Exorcist o Blue Exorcist no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Era un día sábado por la mañana, y el sol resplandecía afuera del dormitorio que era habitado solo por dos jóvenes, los Okumura.<p>

Y el mayor de los gemelos se arreglaba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que su hermano solo lo veía sin entender el porqué de su buen ánimo.

- Imposible que esté tan animado por terminar sus deberes.- Pensó Yukio en medio de sus meditaciones.- Porque si eso llegara a ocurrir, seria un mal presagio.

Rin se acomodó la camisa como si fuera a una pasarela de modelaje. Yukio no podía adivinar que le sucedía, así que decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Nii-san acaso vas a salir?

Rin volteó a verlo y dijo.

- Aja, Shiemi me invito a ir a su casa para ayudarle en el jardín.

- ¿Shiemi-San?- Susurró Yukio, luego recordó algo y dijo.- Pero tú no puedes salir hoy, aun no has terminado los deberes que te di ayer.

El heredero de las flamas azules frunció el ceño, había estado esperando estar a solas con Shiemi por mucho tiempo, y no iba a permitir que él cuatro ojos de su hermano lo arruinara.

- O sea que prefieres que deje plantada a Shiemi por hacer esos estúpidos deberes.- Dijo Rin secamente.- ¿No estarás celoso?- Agregó mirándolo entre molesto y burlón.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Dijo a modo de respuesta.

- Porque tal vez tú querías ser quien fuera invitado por Shiemi.- Rin le miró de forma desafiante.

- ¡No cambies de tema Nii-San!- Exclamó Yukio.

- Bueno. Haré los deberes cuando llegue ¿feliz?- Yukio no respondió.- Feliz. Adiós.

Rin salió de la habitación y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de salida del edificio, sacó unas llaves especiales y las introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y apareció en la tienda de la madre de Shiemi. Vio a la rubia que se encontraba organizando algunos productos.

- Hola Shiemi.- Dijo para llamar su atención.

- Rin, llegaste.- Respondió la rubia sonriéndole.

Shiemi se puso de pie y dijo:

- Estaba esperándote. Ven.

Ambos salieron al jardín, donde Rin pudo ver un par de bolsas con semillas y capullos. Shiemi le explicó como plantar las semillas en el lugar correcto y ambos empezaron la tarea.

- Eres muy buena en esto, Shiemi.- Comentó Rin admirando la habilidad de la chica.

- Mi abuelita fue la que me enseño.- Dijo ella con una mirada nostálgica.

Rin vio que la chica ya estaba terminando su parte del trabajo. Mientras que él solo movía la tierra sin saber, pese a las explicaciones de la rubia, como hacerlo. Pero no podía culparse, era la primera vez que hacia tanto trabajo en un jardín y la jardinería no es uno de sus fuertes, nunca lo fue, en especial porque nunca le interesó.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flash Back, hace 7 años]<strong>

- Nii-San tienes que regar así las plantas.- Decía un pequeño Yukio de aproximadamente 8 años.- ¿Verdad papá?

- Lo haces muy bien Yukio.- Felicitó el hombre.- Rin no te distraigas tanto.

El pequeño Okumura no prestaba atención a las lecciones de su padre adoptivo sobre como cuidar un jardín, en lugar de eso se distraía persiguiendo a los pájaros que se detenían a descansar.

- Pero no necesito aprender eso.- Dijo después de casi atrapar un pajarito.

- Todas las cosas que aprenden ahora les servirán en algún momento de su vida.- Dijo Fujimoto extendiéndole a Rin una pequeña pala.

Más Rin la rechazó diciendo:

- La jardinería es aburrida. No la necesito.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

* * *

><p>Rin empezaba a maldecirse internamente por no haberle hecho caso al viejo. Ahora quedaría como un tonto frente a Shiemi.<p>

- ¿Sucede algo Rin?- Preguntó ella mirándolo preocupada.

- Je, no soy bueno en esto.- Dijo clavando la pala en la tierra.- No se porque me invitaste, no te he ayudado en nada.

Shiemi se le quedó mirando, sonrió y dijo:

- Sabes Rin, he estado pensando que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos últimamente.

Rin asintió. Tenía razón, desde lo sucedido con su supuesto abuelo no habían tenido tiempo de relajarse y conversar los dos solos.

- Por eso pensé que sería buena idea que vinieras para pasar un rato juntos.- Añadió la rubia.

- Si pero… ¿Por qué no invitaste a Yukio?- Preguntó, conociendo los sentimientos que su amiga tenia hacia su hermano.

- ¿Yuki-Chan?- Dijo sorprendida.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque…bueno, yo ya sé que a ti te gusta él.- Respondió desanimado.- Hablo de Yukio.

- En realidad- Dijo ella.- es verdad que antes me gustaba mucho Yuki-Chan, pero, no se, últimamente ya no siento lo mismo hacia él, solo puedo verlo como un amigo. Además no creo que el me vea de otra forma también.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Rin intentando disimular su felicidad, aunque la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro no le ayudaba mucho en ello.

- Si.- Respondió Shiemi cerrando los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente, consiguiendo que el Okumura mayor se sonrojara.

- Bu-bueno, mejor intentare terminar esto.- Dijo muy nervioso.

Después de un rato, y con ayuda de Shiemi, Rin logró plantar las semillas. Ambos se recostaron en el césped a conversar, de cualquier tema. Extrañaban esos ratos juntos. De repente, Rin se incorporó sentándose. Y admiró aquel hermoso jardín en el que había conocido a Shiemi. Aun recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

- Rin lo siento.- Escuchó que Shiemi le decía.

- ¿Eh?- Musitó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Por haber dudado de ti.- Respondió la rubia.

Rin volteó a verla y noto que ella le miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Shiemi se sentó para mirar mejor a Rin.

- Cuando supimos que eres…bueno, el hijo de Satán- Empezó a decir con voz temblorosa.- yo, tuve miedo. Miedo de ti. Aunque sabia que eras mi amigo yo sentí miedo. Y no te apoyé Rin. A pesar de que tu siempre te preocupaste por mi. Lo siento.

Rin solo la miraba en silencio. Es verdad, al principio nadie, a excepción tal vez de Kamiki, confió en él al saber la verdad, ni siquiera Shiemi. Pero no podía culparla, entendía que debía estar confundida por todo eso. Que ya no sabia que creer. Pero aun así su falta de confianza hacia él le había dolido.

- Shiemi.- Murmuró, aunque no sabia que decirle después de lo que había escuchado.

- Rin-Dijo ella.- entiendo si estas enojado conmigo, incluso si ya no quieres hablarme. Yo tampoco lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar. No fui una buena amiga, no creí en ti, sin pensar en todo lo que habías hecho por mí.

- Shiemi- Dijo elevando un poco la voz.- yo jamás me enojaría contigo. No digas esas cosas. Eso ya pasó Shiemi.

- Pero Rin…- Intentó replicar ella.

- Pero nada.- La interrumpió extendiendo su mano.- Somos…amigos.- Dijo, aunque no le gustaba usar esa palabra con ella.

Shiemi le miró, sonrió y tomó su mano asintiendo. Rin también le sonrió. Entonces notaron que no se soltaban la mano y sonrojados las separaron lentamente.

- Disculpa.- Dijo Rin con la cara roja. Shiemi se encogió de hombros.

- Oye Rin.- Dijo Shiemi tras unos momentos en silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó él un poco preocupado.

- Creo que…me empieza a gustar una persona.- Al escuchar eso Rin casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

- ¿Qui-quien?- Preguntó, tras recuperarse de su casi ahogamiento.- ¿Lo conozco?

- Si.- Asintió ella con las mejillas coloradas.

La mente de Rin se tornó paranoica. ¿Quién diablos seria ese que se atrevió a conquistar a Shiemi? Ella había dicho que lo conocía. Acaso… ¿Seria Bon? ¿¡O Shima o Konekomaru!? ¿¡Y si era ese maldito de Amaimon que le había propuesto, literalmente, ser su esposa!? No era posible, recién se enteraba de que a Shiemi ya no le atraía su gemelo y ahora tenia un nuevo "rival". ¿Podía tener peor suerte?

- Me alegro por ti.- Dijo intentando aparentar felicidad por su amiga.- ¿Y como es él?

- Bueno, él es valiente, creo que es la persona más valiente que he conocido. Y apoya siempre a sus amigos, pese a que ellos a veces no confiaban en él.- Respondió sonriendo, y jugando con sus manos.- En serio lo admiro y quiero mucho. Por eso creo que me empieza a gustar.

Ahora Rin sin duda estaba furioso. Shiemi estaba enamorada hasta las patas de ese maldito. Se juraba a si mismo que si encontraba a ese maldito le partiría la cabeza con su espada.

- Me alegro por ti.- Repitió intentando mantener la compostura.- ¿Y-y por qué no vas y le dices todo esto a él?

- ¿Eh? ¿Confesarme?- Preguntó, mas para si misma que para Rin.- No podría hacer eso, ni siquiera estoy segura si él siente lo mismo por mi.- Respondió mirando sus manos como si fueran la cosa mas emocionante del mundo.

Rin suspiró. No sabia que decir, por un lado sabia muy bien que gustaba de Shiemi desde que la conoció, pero tampoco quería hacer que ella lo esperara toda su vida hasta que él tuviera el valor de confesarse. No podía hacerle eso a Shiemi.

Finalmente decidió actuar como un buen y verdadero amigo y apoyar a la Moriyama. Aunque le doliera verla con otro.

- Oye si ese tipo vale la pena, de seguro que siente lo mismo por ti.- Dijo lentamente, intentando no atragantarse con esas difíciles palabras.- Y si te hace llorar solo avísame y le partiré la cabeza de un golpe.

Shiemi se rio un poco al escuchar eso ultimo, en especial por la expresión que había puesto el Okumura en ese momento.

- Tal vez tengas razón.- Murmuró y le miró muy sonrojada.- Esa persona si vale la pena, y te aseguro que nunca me haría llorar.

Rin notó como Shiemi lo decía con un brillo especial en los ojos, que hizo que se sintiera celoso de ese tipo afortunado. Aunque aun no podía imaginarse de quien se trataba.

- Bu-bueno, deberías llamarlo y decirle todo esto justo ahora.- Dijo de repente, intentando terminar con el tema.

- ¿¡Ahora!?- Exclamó/Preguntó Shiemi sorprendida.

- Si, no creo que sea bueno que te guardes todo esto.- Comentó con tristeza en su voz.- ¿Tienes su número de teléfono?

Shiemi asintió y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño aparato que le habían regalado recientemente.

- Entonces llámalo, podrías decirle que venga aquí para que se lo digas en persona.- Dijo Rin poniéndose de pie.- Si quieres puedo irme para que tengas más privacidad.

- No, puedes quedarte Rin.- Dijo Shiemi sonriéndole dulcemente.

El Okumura asintió y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Shiemi desbloqueó su celular, buscó entre sus contactos a aquel chico que le gustaba y llamó.

De repente, Rin sintió el vibrador de su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y sin ver quien le llamaba contestó:

- ¿Hola?

- Me gustas Rin.- Escucho decir, tanto a su lado como por el teléfono.

Quedándose sin palabras volteó lentamente a ver a Shiemi, la cual aun sostenía su celular y lo miraba sonrojada y con aquel brillo especial en los ojos.

- Me gustas Rin.- Repitió, como si quisiera borrar las dudas que Rin tenia de que si lo que escucho era real o no.- En verdad.

Rin seguía sin saber que decir. ¿Shiemi hablaba en serio? Bueno, era imposible que la chica se estuviera burlando de él, Rin la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella jamás haría algo así.

- Shiemi…- Murmuró y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia la abrazó.- Y tu a mi…me gustas.

Shiemi sonrió y correspondió aquel abrazo. Murmurando:

- ¿Ves? Te dije que él nunca me haría llorar.

Rin también sonrió, era verdad, el jamás lastimaría a Shiemi, esa era un promesa. Se separó un poco de ella para observar su rostro sonrojado.

El Okumura se inclinó levemente hacia Shiemi, y frente al mismo jardín donde se vieron por primera vez, ambos compartieron su primer beso o, mejor dicho, el primero de muchos besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores espero que les haya gustado este one-short que previamente había subido pero que por algunas decisiones borré. Me gusta mucho esta pareja aunque se que varios fans de la serie no le gusta y varios mas hasta odian a Shiemi.<strong>

**Esperare sus comentarios y criticas. Que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
